monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Flurious
Flurious was a selfish warrior who attempted to steal theCorona Aurora with his brother Moltor and then attempted to use its powers for evil means. By the time he reached the crown, Flurious was transformed into an ice-based creature and trapped within a distant planet. Flurious commands his foot soldiers the Chillers and is constantly battling against Moltor. Biography Flurious is intelligent enough to create the gyro technology that powers the Fearcats and is incredibly powerful. He even went toe-to-toe with Thor himself. When he and Moltor were children, Flurious broke Moltor's little red sled, much to his brother's dismay. He is short-tempered and irritable, attacking Norg at the slightest provocation. He was the first of the two brothers to openly declare hostilities, attacking Moltor for the Corona Aurora and declaring "it's every man for himself" afterwards. He shows a heavy disdain for his brother (Flurious considers himself the smarter and more handsome one), laughing at his misfortunes and openly calling him to insult his intelligence. He always thinks of Moltor as incompetent, and gets easily annoyed when Moltor fails, although he fails too. One can infer from the verbal exchanges of the two siblings that Flurious is the older brother, though this was never stated onscreen. Following his release from his prison, Flurious took over Norg's ice cave and enslaved the yeti, and has had regrets ever since. He has tried several times to make Norg either be useful - such as finding the Fearcat's base and making him run away - or leave, but with no luck. At one point, Flurious went to Moltor's base, suggesting that with Miratrix and Kamdor searching for the jewels, it was time for the two brothers to put their differences aside and work together. They did manage to beat the Megazord with the cyborg-zords Moltor built, and capture Mack in the process. Mack used their own suspicions and past issues to set them against each other, and at the end of the episode they were fighting once more. Flurious is one of the least active of the villains, and has had the least success as a result. He originally tended to not search for the jewels, and just wait for Moltor to find them so he could steal them. However with the Fearcats' debut, his way of thinking soon changed. He briefly attempted to work with other villains: he brought back the Fearcats as cyborgs with his gyro technology, intending for them to work for him, and teamed up with Kamdor to find the Cannon of Ki Amuk. This backfired when the Fearcats turned on him near-instantly and stole one of his robots, and Kamdor and Flurious fell out over whose fault it was. All three villains battled each other as a result, and - aside from Thrax's alliance - this was the last Flurious has tried working with others. The only exception since then came when the Fearcats were destroyed, and Flurious made a one-chance offer to Moltor to work for him; though it is unlikely that he thought his brother would actually take him up on the offer. Flurious gets his hands on the third jewel of the Corona Aurora, thanks to Norg. However, he doesn't show gratitude towards the poor Yeti. Flurious uses his jewel to destroy Moltor's lair, then destroys Moltor by luring him to his lair and taking the Corona Aurora before freezing him solid and shattering him. Using the combined power of the blue sapphire and the crown, Flurious was able to locate the rangers' base where the remaining jewels were hidden. In the final episode, "Crown and Punishment", Flurious gets the rest of the jewels for the crown but the Rangers attack his forces before he can put it on. He freezes the city, and the rangers freeze during mid-morph. The Rangers escape because of this, and Flurious puts on his crown, transforming into an immensely powerful form. The Rangers manage to use teamwork to fight him back but he responds by growing giant sized. The Rangers combat him with the Super Drivemax Megazord and Battlefleet Megazord but he quickly defeats the Zords, then shrinks back down to human size and he sends out a huge army of Chillers. He comments that no mere human can defeat him. Mack says he is not human, and while the other rangers take on the Chillers Mack becomes the Red Sentinel Ranger, and he uses everything he has to defeat Flurious. After he is beaten the crown falls on the ground and he reverts to his original form. Flurious refuses to admit defeat and goes after the crown, only for Mack to stop him and use all his power left to finally destroy Flurious with an energy beam and save the world. Creations *Atlantis Temple *Maximus Robots *Flurious Robot Notes *Flurious's final form Flurrex resembles the Super Zeo Megazord from Power Rangers Zeo, the reason for this is because Flurrex's Boukenger counterpart, Gajadom, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Gajadom's look was based on the Super Zeo Megazord's counterpart, the OhBlocker of Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters